Busy Signals
by The Real TC
Summary: Originally written for ILH's fanfiction contest. Jack receives some potentially shocking news from Mallory.


**A/N: This was originally submitted to the I Love Heartland (ILH) site for their first ever Fabulous Fan Fiction contest. I did not actually _enter_ the contest, but was inspired to write something, anyway. Still, I chose to abide by the rules, and limited the story to approximately 1500 words. No spoilers for anything, really; written ages before 'Broken Arrow' and 'Eye of the Wolf' aired, so any similarities are purely coincidental. Enjoy.**

**Busy Signals  
**

The world outside was a cold, snowy wonderland. All of southern Alberta was mired in a cold snap with no respite in sight. Half a foot of snow covered the surrounding fields like a thick, down comforter.

Jack Bartlett groaned slightly as he eased himself into a chair at the kitchen table, his left hand carefully holding a mug of hot tea. He watched as the steam rose steadily, and decided to let the drink cool for a while before taking a sip.

He had just returned from driving Lisa Stillman to the airport in Calgary. Road conditions were deplorable. They'd left extra-early just to be on the safe side, and had encountered heavy traffic caused by several fender-benders and stalled cars. The trip normally took about an hour and forty-five minutes, but it stretched to twice that. Fortunately, they'd still made it in plenty of time. Lisa's flight to Paris via Frankfurt had actually been delayed due to the foul weather. When Jack had finally kissed her goodbye and left for Heartland, Lisa was still waiting for the announcement to board.

Jack brought the mug to his lips and took a swallow. He sighed contentedly as the liquid slowly warmed and relaxed him. Winter driving was definitely stressful.

Lou's merry chatter wafted in from the living room. It was a one-sided conversation, and Jack rightly guessed Lou was on the phone with her beau, Peter Morris.

Jack had to admit he still wasn't entirely comfortable with Lou seeing the owner of Bedford Oil. Not that Peter wasn't a nice guy, it's just that he was... well... an _oil man! _Sworn enemy of ranchers! Jack also wasn't thrilled that Peter's business meant a lot of foreign travel. Lou could be somewhat insufferable during those times; moping and brooding. Jack couldn't help but sense her keen disappointment when Peter didn't call as often as she hoped he would.

It wasn't right. A fledgling relationship shouldn't have to compete with frequent and lengthy separation.

_You're such a hypocrite, Jack Bartlett_, Jack's inner voice mocked. _Aren't you the one who told Lisa you understand she needs to be away because she has a business to run?_

Uncomfortably, Jack pushed his mug aside. He remembered how several weeks ago, Lisa had once again broached the subject of him joining her on this most recent excursion. Once again, he had adamantly refused. The disappointment on her face was evident, but she didn't force the issue. She simply re-asserted she would miss him while she was away.

Jack wasn't sure how, but Mallory somehow found out about it.

The previous week, she'd cornered him in her inimitable style: "Jack, why aren't you going? Knowing Lisa Stillman, you'd probably be flying first-class all the way."

"Mallory, I don't care if we're flying first-class, business-class, economy or in the luggage hold. I'm _not _getting on any plane. I like it fine right where I am."

"Jack..." Mallory had said suspiciously, "you're not _afraid_ of flying, are you? Because statistics show it's way safer travelling by air than any other mode of transportation."

"Well, _thank you_ for that tidbit of information," Jack had replied, fixing the girl with an icy glare. She'd mercifully taken the hint that the conversation was over.

Jack really wasn't sure what the source of his ambivalence was. He loved Lisa's company, that was certainly true. She'd made it clear how she felt about _him_, so asking him to come with her was likely an attempt to solidify their relationship.

_Yeah, well... absence makes the heart grow fonder._ Jack repeated the old adage to himself, trying to convince himself he wasn't being totally unreasonable.

His thoughts were interrupted as Amy dashed in from the barn. "Who has the phone?" she asked, eying the empty cradle on the kitchen extension. "I need to call Scott."

"Your sister," Jack replied. "She's talkin' with her 'Oil Man'."

"_Still_?" Amy said, and followed the sound of Lou's voice into the living room. "Um, I need to use the phone," Amy gently broke in.

Lou covered the mouthpiece. "You need it _now_?"

"Yes. It's kind of an emergency. Something's wrong with one of the horses, and I need Scott to come take a look."

"What happened to your cell phone?" Lou asked.

"It's charging," Amy answered, "what happened to _yours?_"

"It's charging," Lou said.

"I promise it'll only be a few minutes."

"Okay, fine. But only because it's one of the horses!" Lou reluctantly ended her call with Peter, and sulkily gave Amy the phone.

"Thanks," Amy said gratefully.

Lou exhaled in frustration and went into the kitchen, pacing aimlessly. Jack tried to ignore her, but her constant motion was starting to agitate him. Lou finally plopped down in the chair opposite Jack, much to his relief.

Just then, the door banged open, letting in a blast of frigid air. Lou and Jack turned in surprise to see Mallory, wide-eyed and out of breath, cheeks ruddy from the cold. Her head was uncovered, and her hair was wind-blown. She looked like she'd been running.

"Mallory?" Lou started. "What - ?"

"Oh... my gosh...Jack!" Mallory managed to say between breaths. "Aren't you... watching... the news?!"

"Wasn't aware I was supposed to..." Jack replied, still startled by her appearance.

The girl frowned. She moved into the living room. "Come on!" she called.

Lou and Jack exchanged puzzled expressions, then got up to follow. Mallory had already switched on the TV. She turned to a local news channel.

"You know, _polite_ people call before they visit," Jack admonished.

"I _tried_! Your line was busy," Mallory said. She looked accusingly at Amy, thinking her to be the culprit.

Amy frowned as Scott's line was also busy. "I can't reach him," she muttered.

"Don't you have TV at _your_ house?" Jack asked Mallory.

"Jack, please! Just _look_! It's _terrible_!"

"_What_ is?" He turned his attention to the television.

Before he could actually take in any details, Mallory gave a _very_ rushed explanation.

"There's been a plane crash! In Calgary! I knew you were taking Lisa to the airport because she was taking another trip and that you weren't going with her which I thought was a mistake at the time but now _this_ has happened and I'm relieved you didn't go, too, because..."

Jack stared at Mallory, his mind racing. He willed himself to calm down.

Okay, there was _a_ plane crash. That didn't mean it was Lisa's.

Horrified, he listened to the news anchor and watched footage of burning wreckage strewn across the runway, spewing plumes of black smoke.

"... _If you've just joined us, what you're seeing is the wreckage of a Lufthansa Airbus. Details are scant at this time, but eyewitnesses have said the plane, bound for Frankfurt from Calgary International, appeared to be in trouble as it attempted to take off..._"

"Grandpa....Lisa wasn't flying with Lufthansa, was she?" Lou asked uneasily.

Jack felt numb from head to toe. A sick feeling gathered in the pit of his stomach. Somehow, he found his voice. "Yes."

Amy stopped trying to reach Scott. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Well, that doesn't mean _that_ was Lisa's plane. They probably fly _dozens_ of planes to Frankfurt on a daily basis, right?" Lou laughed nervously.

"No," Jack answered. "Lufthansa flies direct from Calgary to Frankfurt once on a daily basis." He stood there, dazed at the implications of what he was saying.

"Then that really means..." Mallory couldn't finish her sentence.

"Amy," Jack's voice croaked. "I need the phone. I'm calling the airline. I need to be sure..."

She handed over the phone.

Jack moved to the kitchen to find the contact information for the airline that Lisa had given him.

_And you wanted to know 'why' I haven't been on a plane in thirty years!_ This_ is why!_

His fingers fumbled as he tried to dial the numbers. When he kept getting a busy signal, Jack's frustration nearly boiled over.

Lou, Amy and Mallory tentatively looked in on him. They saw raw emotions playing across his face. Nobody knew what to say.

Suddenly, the door opened. "Hello!" an unexpected but familiar voice sing-songed.

Four pair of eyes stared in disbelief at the person standing on the threshold.

"_Lisa?_" Jack cried. "You didn't get on the plane!"

"Obviously," Lisa said, confused by this unorthodox greeting. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Don't you know?" Mallory blurted out. "Your plane just crashed!"

"It... what?"

"Crashed," Mallory repeated.

Jack crossed to Lisa and held her in his arms for several long minutes, not daring to say a word as relief flooded his being.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why didn't you board?" Jack finally asked.

"I decided it wasn't worth it," Lisa explained. "I knew I was just going to miss you too much. You know, I tried calling to tell you I'd changed my mind, but I kept getting a busy signal..."

* * *

END


End file.
